Mis mejores amigos: Una nueva aventura
by Andywomon97
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto una chica de 14 años que cursa tercero de secundaria ella junto con sus amigos pasaran por muchas cosas: secrtos, sentimientos,amistades nuevas, remordimientos, fiestas, cambios y problemas pero ellos saben que juntos podran con todos y contra todos mal summary lo se pero porfa leanlo es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad se aceptan comentarios y criticas ;)


{En un cuarto una joven de cabellos castalños claros dormia tranquilamente hasta que...}  
-QUE?! AY NO SE ME ARA TARDE !-dijo la joven de cabellos castaños.  
"Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 14 años y curso mi ultimo año de secundaria en la secundaria de tomoeda de hecho hoy inicio el año que porcierto si no me apuro llegare tarde"  
-Buenos dias pequeña sakura " el es mi papa fujitaka kinomoto es alto tiene el pelo castaño usa lentes ademas de que es el mejor papa del mundo y el mejor arqueolo ademas de ser un profesor de la universidad"  
-Buenos dias papa ,Buenos dias mama  
-Buenos dias mi querido cerezo " ella es mi mama Nadeshko Kinomoto ella es blanca como la nieve su pelo largo de color negro ademas de tener unos ojos color verde esmeralda ella trabaja de modelo y porque no si es muy bonita "  
-Se te ara tarde monstruo"el es mi hermano mayor Touya es muy molesto el acaba de entrar a la universidad y sus planes a futuro son estudiar medicina y porfin declararsele a su mejor amiga asi es mi hermano no a podido decirseli a su amiga despues de 4 años claro de darse cuenta porque ellos se conocen desde que estan en la secundaria esperen me dijo Monstruo!"  
-Hermano no soy un monstruo !  
-Pues bajas las escaleras como tal "ay juro que cuando sea grande lo aplastare"  
-Poque tanto duido mami?" El es Kerberos lose raro nombre alguna queja densela a mi mama dice papa que se inspiro de una caricatura o novela pero todos le decimos Kero el es mi hermano menor tiene 3 añitos pero eso no le quita lo gloton el es güerrito y ojos cafes achocolatados es muy dulce pero es muy terco"  
-Ves monstruo despertaste a kero cuando bajaste  
-Ayy tu me ases enojar  
-Tranquilo pequeño kero solo son tus hermanos -dijo con delicadesa Nadeshko- Vuelve a la cama  
-sakura no se te asia tarde ?  
-SI SE ME HACE TARDE ! Los veo alrato-dijo ya dirijiendose a la secundaria patinando  
"Pero que despistada no les he ducho como soy bueno soy mediana pelo castaño tez blanca y mis ojos son verdes esmeralda como los de mi mama me gustan lis deportes y odio matematicas  
-Sakurita !  
-Buenos dias tomoyo -"ella es Tomoyo Daidoji es mi mejor amiga y mi prima preferida es de mi estatura tiene ubos bellos ojos lila se podria decir lilas con azul algo asi y su pelo negro con gris es una loca de las compras y le encanta grabar videos y cantar "  
-Corre se nos va acer tarde  
-Si vamos  
-Buenos dias querida Sakura  
-Buenos dias Eriol-"El es Eriol Hirakisawa uno de mis mejores amigos li conosco desde primaria el es un pico alto tiene ojos azules usa lentes ademas de que su peli es negro pero tirandole al azul el es de desendencia inglesa ademas es todo un caballero "  
-Buenos dias hermosa Tomoyo  
-Buenos dias Eriol  
-Oye no falta Shaoran ?  
-Orita a de venir hablando del rey de roma -dijo Eriol viendo junto a dos jovensitas a un joven corriendo como loco  
-Buenos dias chicos -diji exausti el joven  
-Buenos dias Shaoran-"El es Shaoran Lee mi mejor amigi desde primaria el es un poquito alto pelo cafe y muy desordenado mas buen rebelde y unos ojos color ambar es primo de eriol y tiene un caracter frio bueno segub los demas "  
-Tarde primo -dujo burlesco Eriol  
-No empieces Eriol  
-Pense que saku era la que llegaba tarde  
-Tomy !  
-Llegaste temprano?-pregunto lee  
-No acabo de llegar  
-Fiu no es el fin del mundo-bromeo lee  
-Shaoran que feo eres -dijo Sakura con un puchero  
-Vamos es broma Sak  
-Dime Shaoran porque llegaste apenas si se supone que vives con eriol ? - Pregunto Tomoyo  
-Como lo expluco asi veran cierto primo me mabtubo despierto hablando y jugando videojuegos motivo por el cual desperte tarde y el no me espero asi k vine patines lo mas rapido que podia  
-Entonces te quedaste dormido -dijo sakura  
E  
-Exacto  
-Que suerte que tocamos juntos chicos por cierto buenos dias  
-Buenos dias chiharu-"ella es chuharu mihara igual que eriol y shaoran la conosco desde primaria ella es de mi estatura pelo cafe y ojos del mismo color es muy amable"  
-Veo que te hiciste nuevo corte de pelo-dijo tomoyo  
-Si Tomy , se me ve bien  
-Se te ve estupendo  
-Gracias Sak  
Ding Dog(timbre de inicio)  
-Todos a sus lugares - dijo el profesor-buenos dias jovenes  
-Buenos dias  
-Bien yo soy el profesor Terada y sere su maestro de planta ademasde ser su maestro de matematicas.  
-Ay no  
-Algun problema señorita...eh Kinomoto? Usted es hermana de Touya  
-Si exactamente  
-Exelente alumno en mi materiay en las demas espero lo mismo de usted  
-Si profesor-" lo que me faltaba esforzarme mas gracias Touya"  
-Bien como recordaran es su ultimo año aqui e iran a la preparatoria es por eso que deben mejorar sus calificaciones y esforzarse mucho chicos ahora el descanso es asta las 11:00 y son las 8:00 asi que alrato cambiaremos de asignatura  
"Bien ahora esperar a las once pero li bueno es que estoy con mis amigos "  
***********11:00****************  
-Genial hora del almuerzo  
-Ay ya queria salir  
-Chicos esperen  
-Hola naoko" ella es otra de mis amigas naoko ella al igual es de mu estatura pelo y ojos cafes ademas usa lentes le gusta mucho el terror y misterio tiene mucha imaginacion"-Rika Yanazaki" ella es rika ella es de mi estatura ojos rojisos cafes su pelo cafe y el es yamazaki o zaki derrepente le decimos o yama el es del tamaño de eriol y shaoran su pelo es negro y sus ojos siempre estab cerrados creo nunca he visto el color de sus ojos el tiende mucho a mentir nadie le creo exepto shaoran y yo y la que siempre para sus mentiras es chiharu ellis son mis mejores amigo : Tomy,Eriol,Shaoran,Chiharu,Yama,Naoko y Rika esa es mu bolita de amigos "  
-Y bien que tal el dia- dijo Rika  
-Exelente-dijo tomy  
-Opino lo mismo- dijo eriol  
-Igual-shao  
-interesante-chiharu  
-Normal-yama  
-Misterioso-naoko  
-TERRIBLE - dijo saku  
-Porque sakurita-Pregunto Tomy  
-Porque el profesor es de mate y ya me tiene identificada gracias a Touya  
-La desventaja de tener un hermano que estudio en la misma escuela que tu-dijo shao  
-Tu tuenes suerte tus hermanas estudiarin en hong kong Shao  
-Tienes razon Sak pero la que sufrira sera la pobre de Mei -"Meiling o Mei Lee es la hernana menor de mi mejor amigi al igual que Kero tiene tres añito de hecho estan juntos en el kinder y son mejores amigos ella tiene el pelo negro siempre en dos cebollas y sus ojos son rojisos es una niña adorable ademas Shao es de hong kong nacio aya pero se mudo cuando iniciamos primaria y tiene otras cuatro ermanas cuatrillisas no las he conocidi pork aya estudian la universidad son de la edad de touya "  
-¿ Quien es mei ? - pregunto naoko  
-Mei es la hermana menor de shao y mi futura cuñada -Shaoran que tomaba jugo al oir eso escupio su jugo y se sonrojo un poco  
-Cuñada ?!  
-Que tal si ella y kero se enamoran seria mi cuñada  
-No mei nunca se casara -"olvide algo de shaoran es muy celoso y sobreprotector con su hermana y con cualquiera de nosotras el es digamos nuestro hermano mayor  
-Vamos Shao un dia se casara eso no lo puedes evitar-dijo yama  
-No si lo evito  
-Vamos primo no seas celoso-dijo eriol  
-Shao ella crecera y tendra novio asi es la vida - dijo chiharu  
-No seas como mi primi Touya Shao-dijo Tomy  
Que yo ser como Kinomoto no soy un oragutan sin ofender saku  
-No ay problema  
-Shaoran tiene una hermana pequeña?  
-NAOKO  
-Que no lo recordaba  
-Bien entonces hoy descubrimos algo -dijo Rika  
-Y que es ?  
-Descubrimos que Shaoran terminara como Touya en un futuro  
-Jajajaja - rieron todos menos Shaoran  
-Yo nunca sere asi  
-Vamos Lee acepta que eres celoso-dijo Yama  
-No lo soy  
- aque si en mei y saku -dijo eriol  
-pero eriol shao es celoso de nosotras sus amigas  
-Si eso dices Saku  
- Que aran en la tarde?-pregunto Naoko  
-Yo tengo clases de coro dijo Tomy  
-Yo igual -" Otri detalle de eriol el toca el piano y ayuda en coro  
-yo cuidare a Mei mi mama tiene una junta-Dijo lee  
-Yo ire con mi mama a la clase de reposteria -Dijo rika  
-Yo ire con mi abuela -dijo chiharu  
-Ire a mi clase de natacion  
-Yo cuidare de kero mama tiene secion de fotos , papa ira a la universidad y touya trabajara asta tarde y tu naoko  
-Ire a la feria del libro  
-Vaya primera vez que todos estamos ocupados-dijo chiharu  
-Si que tal si vamos el viernes como en los viejos tiempis -dijo Rika  
-Si -contestaron todos  
Ding dong(timbre)  
- que rapido pasa el tiempo - dijo eriol  
De hecho eri-dijo tomy  
-Bien al salon -dijo saku tratando de pararse  
" las ultimas tres iras pasaron rapido. Cuandi suena el timbre ya tenemis todo guardado solo me falta ir por kero al kinder lose es tarde para el kinder pero ahi tienen como guarderia asta k pasen por el niño "  
-Bien lis veo mañana ya pueden irse  
-nos vemos mañana chicos -dijo tomy -vamonos eriol  
-Si asta mañana lindas damas  
-Adios chicos  
-Adios Rika ,naoko  
-Bye saku bye shao  
-Adios chiharu  
-Hasta mañana chicos  
-Adios Yama  
-bien quedamos nosotros iras por kero  
-Si y tu por mei  
-Aja , te importa si vamos juntos  
-Para nada Shao ven se nos ara tarde y luego kero se enoja  
-Si  
"El kinder no queda lejos de la secu y es rapido llegar y mas si te acompaña shao "  
-Buenas tardes profesora  
-Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto joven Lee vienen por sus ermanos vdd  
-Si  
-Kero Mei vinieron por ustedes  
-Mana vinites po mi -dijo kero abrazando a Sakura  
-Nissan venites tu tamben-dijo mei  
-Ven para aca mei dijo shao cargando  
-Mana mei me invento a su casa podemos id  
-Pero solo te invito a ti y yo que hago despues  
-Dele a Shao que te envite  
-Jajaja ay kero  
-Nissan envente a kero a la cata puede ir  
-Si saku lo deja pork no  
-Pero ella no quede pote tu no la envetaste  
-Ok solucionaremos eso  
-Gatias  
-Bien Sakura mei quiere decirte algo  
- Yo ? Nissan tu dile es tu amega  
-Ok ok Sakura quieres ir a la casa  
-Claro no veo por que no no tenemos nada que hacer verdad Kero  
-Si  
-Vamos despues de comer porque llegare a la casa a bañar a Kero esta lleno de pintura y me cambiare  
-Esta bien los vemos alrato Sakura  
-hasta alrato Shaoran , vamonos Kero  
-Adiods Mei  
-Alrato te veo Kero  
****Con Sakura & kero ****  
-Y ahora por que estas lleno de pintura  
-Poque hice un dibujo  
-Enserio y donde esta  
-Se lo di a Meiding  
-Meiling Kero  
-Meiding edso deje  
-Bueno se lo diste a mei  
-Si y ella me dio el suyo mida  
-A pero que bonito son dos em ¿arañas?  
-No mana somos nodsotros  
-A ya veo esta bonito y tu que le dibujaste  
-Un arcoiris  
(Entrando a la casa)  
Bien ya llegamos-dijo saku  
Ya era hora monstruo  
-Hermano? Pense que llegarias tarde  
-Si pero...  
-Vinimos hacer un trabajo pequeña Sakura  
-Yukito -"Yukito Tsukishiro es el mejor amigo de mi hermano es alto pelo gris usa lentes es muy amable y ademas fue mi amor platonico de niña pero me di cuenta de que lo quiero como un hermano o padre en fin es un gloton de primera y al igual que Touya quiere estudiar medicina"  
-Yuki vinites -dijo Kero  
-Hola pequeño Kero ,veo que estas cubierto de pintura hiciste un dibujo  
-Si  
-Chicos si no le seguimos avnzando no acabaremos temprano, hola Sakura , hola pequeño Kero  
-Kaho-"Kaho Mitsuki es la mejor amiga de mi hermano y si es la misma a la que no le puede decir lo que siente es una chica muy bonita tiene el pelo rojo osea es peliroja emm sus ojos son cafes rojisos tez blanca y es muy amable y tierna tambien estudia medicina"-Ay alguien mas en la cocina hermano?  
-Nakuru-dijo Yukito  
-hola saku ola kero dijo la llamada Nakuru abrazando a yuki del cuello  
-Hola Nakuru-"Nakuru Hirakisawa es la hermana mayor de Eriol ella pues tiene el pelo largo de color rojo con morado algo asi y ella es la novia de Yukito desde hace 6 meses creo y me da gusto de que sean felices juntos"  
-Hermano a Kero lo invitaron a la casa de una amiga ire con el  
-Jugaras con ellos Sakura pense que ya abias madurado monstruo  
-Hermano! No estare con Shaoran  
-A el mocoso de tu amigo  
-No es un mocoso es muy maduro para su edad  
-Si a ti te digo monstruo a el mocoso  
-Hermano  
-Ay esta -dijoTouya  
-Eh?  
-No piensas ir aya a comer vdd yo baño a kero mientras tu comes  
-Eh?  
-Y mientras tu te cambias el come  
-Eh? Ok que hiciste con mi hermano  
-Vayan al despacho baño a Kero y los veo alrato  
-Saben que le pasa a Touya  
-Anda Sakura ve a comer yo te acompaño -dijo yuki  
-Si  
-Fin pv de sakura-  
*******Mansion Lee*******  
"Mi nombre Xiao Lan Lee pero aqui en japon me dicen Shaoran Lee tengo 14 Años naci en china pero cuando iniciaba primaria nos mudamos a tomoeda tengo 5 hermanas asi es leyeron bien 5 cuatro mayores y una menor las mayores cuatrillisas van a la universidad aya en china y la menor de tres años esta en preescolar a la cual protejo mucho de cualquiera mis amigos me dicen que soy celoso se que lo soy pero no li acepto celo mucho a mis amigas pero mas a mi hermana Mei y a mi mejor amiga Sakura ellas son mias y de nadie mas Sakura es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nadie la dañe se que se puede cuidar sola y que es fuerte pero desde que la vi llorar por primera vez me e dado la tarea de cuidarla "  
-buenas tardes joven Shaoran  
-Buenas tardes Wey-"Wey es el mayordomo de la familia es como un segundo padre para mi siempre me a cuidado"-te encargo de que hagas té porfavor  
-Del de cereza supongo joven  
-Exacto  
-Asi que vendra la señorita Sakura  
-Junto con Kero mi hermana lo invito  
-De acuerdo entonces para los pequeños galletas y chocolate  
-Si ,sabes que mejor chocolate para tidos  
-Frio o caliente joven  
-Frii ire a cambiarme  
-Si joven pero señorita meiling esta llena de pintura vamo a que se cambie  
-Peri Wueyt yo etoy limpea  
-Vamos señorita  
*******Casa Kinomoto******  
"Que rica estubo la comida ahora ver que me pongo pff pero que estoy diciendo siempre ando con blusa y pantalon a ver esta blusa  
-Lista! -Dijo sakura con una blusa de manga corta blanca con la palabra smile en plateado unos jeans entubados y unos tenis de mesclilla y una cola de caballo (n/a: sakura tiene el pelo largo se me olvido mensionar) y su flequito-ya acaste Kero  
-Si y Kaho me acompaño  
-Bueno vamos con Meiling  
-Si Mei!  
-Vive muy lejos tu amigo Sakura ?-Pregunto Kaho  
-No  
-Vayan con cuidado monstruo  
-Hermano  
-Cuida a Kero  
-Si nos vemos alrato  
-Llevas tu celular  
-Si nissan-"Touya es un exelente hermano pero puede exederse de protector la casa de Lee no queda muy lejos asi que nos iremos caminando claro que si kero se cansa tengo que cargarlo "  
-Bien aqui es  
-Yo toco mana  
(Voz )-Mansion Lee  
-Hola eh venimos a ver al joven Shaoran  
-O señorita Kinomoto los jovenes Lee lis esperan  
-Ven kero  
-Mana me podias catgad  
-a ver kero -Dijo sakura cargando a su hermano  
-Buenas tardes señorita Sakura  
-Buenas tardes wey  
-Kero llegaste -dijo meiling bajando las escaleras que vestia con un vestido rojo  
-Saku bajame  
-A ahora k esta abandonas a tu hermana lo entiendo  
-Hola Mei  
-Nissan Sakuda llego-grito la pequeña  
-Perdon estaba leyendo un libro -dijo Shaoran con una camisa tipo polo verde y pantalones cremas  
-Descuida Shao  
-Kero vamos a patio  
-Puedo mana  
-Ve pero ten cuidado  
-Meiling iras al patio con el vestido no es mejor que te cambies ayer llovio y ay lodo te vas a ensuciar  
-Dejala Shaoran te comportas como su papa  
-Lo dice mama Sakura  
-Que ? Yo no me comporto asi  
-Si eso dices tu, mejor no te contradigo nada eres terca como una mula  
-Mira quien lo dice el pequeño lobo de la familia Lee  
-sip soy un lobo y no un arbol de cerezo remilgoso  
-Shaoran  
-Si  
-Eres un baka  
-Aun asi me quieres  
-Jajaja eres como mi hermano  
-Quien kero o touya  
-Ambos  
-Ya llegue primo  
-Hola Eriol  
-Hola querida Sakura  
-Vienes solo? Pregunto lee  
-No ya viene Tomy  
-Mi prima ?  
-Siempre que salen de coro vienen ambos  
-Hola Shao ¿ sakura ? Que haces aqui  
-Traje a Kero a jugar con mei  
-Esos dos terminaran juntos -dijo tomy co estrellas en los ojos *·*  
-Primero muerto dijo Lee  
-Y que estaban asiendo  
-Discutiendo ya saben-diji shao  
-a pero si eso es muy raro por parte de los dos -dijo sarcastico Eriol  
-ja ja que gracioso Eriol  
- que piensan hacer -Pregunto tomoyo  
-Nada vigilar que no se hagan daño Kero y Mei-dijo Sakur  
-Y si jugamos a algo-dijo tomy  
-oh contamos historias de terror-dijo Shaoran haciendo movimientos con sus manos  
-Ni se te ocurra Lee -dijo sakura  
-oh vamos Kinomoto ! No seas aguafiestas  
-No soy aguafiestas  
-Por dios Kinomoto tienes miedo? burla shaoran  
-si y tu bien lo sabes  
-Jaja andale solo una historia alcabo que es mentira o no?  
-Lo haces y salgo por esa puerta y no me vuelves a ver  
-Luego quien vendria por Kero  
-Te odio  
-Yo tambien te quiero Sakura  
-Y si jugamos verdad o reto?-dijo Tomy  
-Yo apoyo a Tomy -dijo Eriol  
-Ok quien empieza  
-Yo dijo Eriol- amm Sakura ¿ verdad o reto?  
-verdad  
-Piensas que Shaoran es un tonto amargado?  
-Si  
Oye  
-Lo eres derrepente Shao  
-Sigues Sakura dijo Eriol  
-Tomy verdad o reto  
-Amm verdad  
-Lo mas vergonsoso que te a pasado  
-Pues fue cuando estabamos en 4 y Estabamos en coro yo andaba enferma y cante y se me salio un gallo en mi solo  
-Que pena -diji Sakura  
-Ya me acorde de ese dia -Dijo Eriol  
-tu turno Tomy  
-Bien Shao verdad o reto  
-verdad o reto interesante mm verdad  
-cuando eramos niños en 6año que te gusto de Catherine  
-TE GUSTABA CATHERINE Y NO ME DIJISTE QUE SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA!-diji con enojo Sakura  
-Oh vamod Sakura no te enojes  
-Enojarme yo ? No no estoy enojada estoy furiosa por que no me dijiste soy tu mejor amiga siempre te cuento todo te conte lo de Yukito y tu no me contaste de Catherine -dijo sakura asiendo un puchero en sus labios  
-Oh vamos Sak no estaba seguro si me gustaba vamos no te enojes  
-No me hables y contestale a mi prima!  
-Sus ojos azules y su pelo güero bademas de que era muy buena con todos y su lindo acento frances  
-Tu turno Shao  
-Sakura verdad o reto  
-Verdad  
-¿ Esyas celosa de que me aya gustado Catherine?  
-Que ?! Yo celosa en tus sueños Lee, Eriol verdad o reto  
-Reto mi querida Sakura  
-ponte un vestido de meiling  
-Que? Pero si no me quedan  
-Un reto es un reto  
-Ya voy - "lo que mas odio de mi primo ea que haga enojar a sakura ella enojada es fatal"-ya regrese  
-Jajaja esto ay que tomar foto dijo Shaoran haciendo enojar a eriol quien tenia un vestido super pequeño que no le cubria ni el hombligo  
-Tomoyo verdad o reto  
-Verdad  
-Tu momento mas importante?  
-Fue conocer a la persona que me gusta  
-Y quien te gusta ?  
-no un turno una pregunta  
-Ya que tu turno  
-Sakura verdad o reto  
-Reto  
-Bien cambiemos de ropa  
-Que?  
-Que uses lo que tengo puesto vamos al baño  
-Tomy pero esa falda te queda a ti no a mi  
-Vamos  
-Pero..."amo a mi prima pero odio cuando quiere que me vista como ella no exactamente como ella mas bien eso de usar faldas vestidos maquillaje etc etccosas femeninas no es que no me arregle si pero cuando hay fiestas solo rubor y ya. )  
-Tanto se tardan ? -Dijo Shao desperado y como por arte de magia salio tomoyo con la ropa de Sakura el pantalon los tenis y la blusa blanca con la palabra smile.  
-Vamos sakura ven para seguir jugando  
-No quiero  
-Sakura! Porfavor  
-Pero que Eriol y Shaoran no se rian en especial tu Shaoran  
-No lo are ahora sal o voy por ti -y asi Sakura salio de donde estaba escondida vestida con una falda blanca de tablones arriba de las rodillas una blusa de tirantes de igual color con unas zapatillas igual Shoran solo la vio y se quedo boqui-abierto -Wow eres sakura?  
-Muy gracioso  
-No le hagas caso a mi primi Sakura te ves hermosa  
-Gracias Eriol-dijo Sakura con in leve sonrojo  
-Verdad que si hay como amo este juego asi puedo vestir a Sakura como una hermosa princesa-dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos *.*  
-Tomoyo -dijo sakura con una gota al igual que todos ñ.n'  
-Tu turno Sakurita -dijo Eriol  
-Si a ver -de la nada a sonar del tercer opening de la serie (i am dreaming) -a disculpen es mi celular  
-Conversacion-  
-hola abla kinomoto  
-Moustro ya voy por ustedes  
-Que ? Pero es temprano  
-Monstruo ya obscurecio  
-Ya tan rapido?  
-Si monstruo  
-No me digas asi  
-Bueno ya voy los espero en la puerta  
-Pero...  
-Fin de la conversacion-  
-Ah (suspiro)  
-Pasa algo Sakura?-pregunto Shaoran  
-No es nada ,era Touya ya viene por mi  
-A ya veo entpnces los ire a llamar  
-Voy contigo  
-Bien dijeron que estarian en el patio  
-Si , Shaoran  
-Mande?  
-De verdad me veo diferente con falda?-dijo con la vista agachada y un leve sonrojo  
-Te ves diferente ? Mmm(mano en la barbilla)si te ves diferwnte  
-En que sentido?  
-En que te muy yo dime en que jaula tenias a esta sakura?  
-Muy gracioso  
-Que tu pediste mi opinion  
-KERO/MEILING!- griyaron ambos jovenes al ver a sus pequeños hermanos cubiertos de lodo  
-Meiling the dije que te cambiaras el vestido cuando mama lo vea me matara  
-Pote si es mio y no tuo  
-Porque se suppne que yo debia cuidarte de que no te ensuciaras tenemos alrato una cena con los nuevos socios de papa  
-Oh oh pedon nissan ya vo a cambarme  
-Kero mama me va a matar deja tu mama touya me rostisara  
-Como exa.. exa... exagetas  
-Exageran kero  
-Etso  
Pi pi ( auto)  
-Ese a de ser mi hermano vamonos Kero despide y agradece  
-Adios Mei gatias  
-No a de que Kero  
-Gatias Lee  
-No ay de que pequeño Kero  
-No toy pequeno tu edes el mocoso segun mi mano  
-_-U  
-Kero!, disculpa Shaoran  
-No ay priblema  
Pi pi(carro)  
-bueno adios Shaoran mie  
-Adios Sakuda  
-Deja te acompaño  
-Tomy no te vienes cinmigo?  
-Si adios Shao Bye Eriol  
-by tomy  
(Se cierra la puerta)


End file.
